Someone in the Shadows
by VictoriaDewolf
Summary: More happened on Neverland than we knew, and Hook was more clever than any of us thought.
1. A character no one knew was there

**Hey! So this is my first time writing so it might not be the best. Hope you like it.**

All who live on Neverland know who I am, but few know I exist. The Indians, of course, know. They helped me master my magic and hone my abilities. I'm friends with all of them, but Tiger Lily is my closest friend. The creatures of Neverland know me very well; however I live in the forest with them so we were bound to grow a strong bond. I avoid the mermaids at all costs, it's not that I don't like them, they have no clue about how to keep secrets. All who were worthy of knowing knew, and all who could never know the truth were kept in the dark. That all changed on that night.

Now they're three groups on the Island that don't know I exist;the Mermaids, the Lost boys and the Pirates. I already explained the mermaids, but that's so that they won't tell the other two. The Lost Boys, as innocent as they are, are also per-pubescent boys. Just listening to them as they trample through the forest is enough to make me want to encase them in a block of freezing ice and raging fire simultaneously, imagine having an actual conversation with them! The Pirates though, they can never EVER know I am real. Not that they annoy me like the Lost Boys, or that they can't be trusted like the Mermaids, it's that they're both, plus the fact that if they found me, Neverland would simply be a wasteland with evil running wild.

You must be confused. "Who is this and why am I not learning about Hooks plan!?" is what you're asking yourself. Just be patient. I felt that if you were going to learn some more, you should have some background knowledge about a new character in the classic tale. After all, it's not like you meet someone who can alter the course of history every day. I know, I was surprised when I first learned to, but that man helped it make sense.

He was very different, a doctor of sorts. Fascinated by Neverland on how it was completely impossible but still here. He left almost as quickly as a wind blows in a storm, but left me with some important advice. As I developed and learned more, I would be able to tell between points in time that were fixed, and those that weren't. He warned me that by altering these points in time, I could destroy the universe. Why'll I can't say that the same laws that this man talk of apply to Neverland, I agree that changing these points can destroy someones entire universe. I made that mad man a promise that I would never change the way that the course of history went, in any shape or form… and on that damned night, I broke it. Now, here is the part that you came all this way to hear.

But before we start, you should know my name. I have many names; Enchantress, Witch, Goddess, Devils Whore, Sprite, Evil Bitch, really I've been called it all. But for this story, I think I'll tell you my true name, the one given to me by parents who loved and cared for me... until they left, but that's a story for another time. So, my name is Evelyn, named after the forest that I was found in. I am the most powerful being in all of Neverland. I can do many things;control the elements, transform into different animals, create things out of thin air and can even see the future. Which leads us into our tale.

**So what did what did you guys think, anybody get the Doctor Who reference? Won't see many of those, just couldn't help myself. Sorry if it was confusing, it will all make sense soon enough. Please review and the only criticism I want is constructive. Thank you for reading and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. The danger of beauty

_I'm so sorry for the long wait! Life got interesting and this kinda got left behind. So here is a new chapter and I'm hoping to write some more chapters over the break and some more to publish when the break ends and life starts again._

The thing about Neverland is that its natural beauty is like nothing you have ever seen. Its forests are full of life with flowers of every colour blooming, and the trees are always a lush green that cover you, letting in just enough light to make the canopy of trees look like a glowing emerald sky. The beaches surrounding the island are pure white that makes it glow as if it were covered in pixie dust when the sun rays hit it. The ocean water is always refreshingly cool and it's always a deep turquoise colour with just the right amount of blue to make it possible to see your reflections. The wind is filled with all the sounds of the island; the skittering of squirrels and chipmunks, the light prancing's of the deer's through the bushes, the little roars of the bear cubs as the wrestle in a clearing deep in the woods, the howling of the wolves as they try to find the younglings who have run of to chase some poor little fawn or rabbit that they have no hope of catching, the squawks of the Never Bird, the chanting of the Indians, the singing and giggles from Mermaid Lagoon, even the laughter from the lost boys and, yes, the crowing from Peter Pan. The greatest artist to ever exist could never capture the beauty of Neverland in day light.

In darkness, Neverland's beauty shone through like a beckon. The island cools down at night but it feels like a cool breeze on a hot summer day and the island is completely silent except for when a gust of wind carry's the sound of the crashing waves on the beach or a few notes from one the enchanting songs from Mermaid Lagoon. All the animals of the island are asleep except for Rangvaldr, the Great Owl of Neverland. If you go deep enough into the forest at night, you may be lucky enough to play and dance with pixies from pixie hollow who bring light to the darkest of places in the woods. With beauty like that, it can be hard to remember that bad things lay in there if you get too lost in it. I was reminded of that on a night much like this, 100 years ago.

_Sorry for this being so short but I wasn't sure how to transition into the story telling phase without it being feeling really weird and choppy. I will defiantly be writing what happened in the next chapter which I will be posting on Wednesday or Thursday. Follow and give a review!_


	3. Drugs and water don't mix well

_This is much better_

I opened my eyes to find myself blinded by a bright pale light shining right in my face. I winced and rolled my head away from the source. I then took notice of the soft, wet surface that smelled like…the sea? Furrowing my brows in confusion, I rubbed my eyes and forced myself to look up again. I then realized that the bright pale light was actually a full moon. With speckles of stars surrounding it and I was lying in wet sand. At that point I noticed the sound of waves crashing against one another and lapping against the shore.

I jolted up right. This only resulting in a giant stabbing pain in my temples and feeling lightheaded and nausea. I squeezed my eyes shut and muttered a colorful sentenced that I had no clue I knew how to put together in the first place. I didn't even bother to open my eyes again, still recovering from the first time. I used the rest of my strength to prop my elbows up on my knees and dropped my head between my legs. I remember hearing somewhere that this helps with dizziness and nausea. I started to Take deep calming breathes. After a few minutes, the stabbing pain and nausea began to numb. But, I could hear the crashing of waves being replaced by a loud ringing in my ears. Fucking fantastic.

My mind had gone into a completely haze, pain, panic and confusion induced overdrive.

_What the fuck happened!? Last thing I remember is walking down to the beach at noon, and now its God only knows hour of the night. Not to mention, I can't sit up without losing everything in my stomach and I can't hear a thing. Uh, DAMN IT, come on and calm down. Think about everything that happened today. You got up, you had something to eat, just some berries and nuts from the pantry. I filled my canister with water from the pond, then walked down here to try and think about the other night. … The other night… my water. Hook couldn't have… but the way he spoke. It's like he knew I was there… and I do remember feeling dizzy and tired after drinking. But there's no way he could have found out. The Indians would never say a thing and the animals, well… they can't talk. But does that mean that everything that he said the other night was the truth. That he knew where the lost boys are and he was going to take the Darlings and he'll hurt them. Oh, the way he talked about the Darling girl. Fucking perv. Oh for fuck sake relax, it was a stupid bluff! …But it would explain why I passed out on the beach and why I can't move without it being a giant pain in the ass. Then if it's all true… fuck I need to move, or at least hide or-_

My thoughts halted by a gust of wind carrying with it a few lingering notes from the mermaids song. I let the notes calm me down. Then I could focus on one single goal; getting the hell of this beach, into hiding and resting. I needed to move and fast.

With lots of positive thinking and self-motivation, I forced myself to straighten my back. Which rewarded me with a minor head rush. When I opened my eyes I was facing the sea. My vision was blotchy with little white speckles flying everywhere. Once those started to disappear, I could see waves of black water. Lurching towards me then slinking back into itself. The only colour coming from the rough, elongated reflection of the pale yellow moon.

_It looks almost like a path that I could walk on, maybe it is a path. I could just walk into the water and as long as I stayed on the path, I would be fine. I could go home. I could be with my family again. I could leave my responsibilities behind as a guardian of this place and live the life that I never ha-_

Before I could even finish my dark thought, a loud, drunken laugh snapped me out of my trance. I looked up and my heart stopped. There. Captain Hook and his band of pirates were standing right beside me. Looking and smirking like I was some harlot doing a dance for their own pleasure. My eyes made contact with Hooks for a mere seconds. Before his stupid smirk turned into a quiet giggle that sent shivers down my spine.

I pushed myself up and tried to sprint away but that only ended in an extreme head rush. And something that felt more like toppling from side to side while speed walking. I opened my eyes and felt a wave of nausea hit me and before I knew I had collapsed onto the beach. I was throwing up whatever amount of food was in my stomach, which wasn't much. Tears were streaming down my face, it felt like my stomach, head and back were about to break. I could hear the pirates laughing and making their way towards me. This made me to let out a few sobs of frustration and humiliation between gags.

I was hyperventilating. My entire body was shaking from fear and exhaustion, and my skin felt like fire and ice. I could hear that the pirates were just standing there laughing and pointing at me. So I took this opportunity to fight back and sent forth a gust of wind from one of my palms at them. But this only ended with my arms collapsing and me falling face first into a puddle of my own stomach contents. Evoking even more laughter from those sons of bitches.

After they had calmed down, they forced me to stand on my knees. They gripped me at my elbows causing water to ring out from my sleeves. I left my head hanging low and tried to calm myself down. But the only thing I could focus on was the paging of my heart and the irritated feeling in my throat and mouth. A gust of wind blew by bringing my cold, wet, weak form back to its state of uncontrollable shaking.

"OY HOOK! You sure this is the right girl? Sure, she got some magic but it ain't that strong." The pirate on my right yelled in a rough voice.

"What kind of a question is that!? We've never seen her before and she lives in the woods, OF COURSE ITS THE RIGHT GIRL!" By the time he was screaming, he was right in the pirate's face. Close enough to send little pins stabbing into my temples and a small whimper out of my lips.

There was a nice silence for a few seconds. ...Then one of the pirates holding my elbows grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it back. Then I was staring face-to-face with Captain Hook.

Before now I had only ever seen him from afar and never got a good look at him. He had long, curly, jet black hair that he covered with a great big red hat. He had a fair amount of facial hair and his skin was tanned from many years out on the sea. His mouth was bigger than expected, or it could just be that he was smiling from ear to ear at me, with closed lips. His eyes though, were the most haunting thing about him. They were a dark, almost black in the night. There were deep bags under his eyes and tones of wrinkles around them, showing how old and tired he was. Though if you look past all. The scars, sweat, bags and wrinkles, you could see the face of a once young and beautiful man.

He continued to squeeze my face as if he expected me to crack at any second and looked at me right in my stormy grey eyes.

"So sorry for interrupting any plans you had for today. I can only imagine how busy it must be. Being the guardian of Neverland and all, but I needed to see you. And you weren't responding to any of my messages. Well, if you want something done, you need to do it yourself."

Unbelievable. "How…did you-"

"Some of us are more cleaver than we look. Also, who would have thought fairies would spill so much information? All you need is to do is-"

"I know how to get pixies to talk." I tried to say it with the amount of cold, seriousness that I pictured in my head. But it sounded more like a little kid who knows that their on the verge of tears. So it sounds more like a whisper and it comes out fast.

I have no clue what the fuck he could have done. There are tons of ways that you can convince pixies to tell you something. From what I know, Hook doesn't seem like the person to make them baked goods. Or offer them knick- knacks from the mainland. No, he would- actually, forget those last few sentences. He DID- threaten to rip out their wings strand by strand to keep in a jar that he has no use for. He nailed them to a board and frame them for decoration or say… well… _I don't believe in fairies. _I just needed him to stop talking.

There was a long silence, during which time he grabbed a flask from his coat pocket and took a long sip from. He had the courtesy to offer some to me but, so far my history with Hook and drinks hasn't been the most enjoyable so far.

"I know that tonight will be mine and Pans last dual, it's him or me this time. I can feel it in my bones. I've also heard that you can see the future. So… tell me what I want."

There was no fucking way that I was going to let this guy win the last battle. Besides, he's supposed to lose. If he wins, the entire fabric of the universe would break. But that's not what he wants to know.

"Go fuck yourself." I said that one with way more aggression. And to further prove my point, I spate in his face.

I was them met with the back of his hand. Then my face to the sand, foot to back, to stomach, neck, back of my head and even my face. In case my body needed any more problems, I now could feel many bruises forming. Another kick to the side and I heard and felt my right rib break. Then a stomp to the face giving me a fractured noes with blood trickling down my face. If I thought that the feeling of the drugs in my system was awful, I had no clue what this was. The dazed state of waking up. Mixed with not being able to breathe because you may have punctured a lung. Add in the total humiliation of trying to get away from a band of pirates. Only to end up with the contents of your stomach on your face and the beach. Never had I felt so weak and useless ever in my life since arriving in Neverland.

So, of course it had to get worse. But did it have to involve the love of my life with tears down her bruised cheeks and cradling her stomach. All while some disgusting pirate holds her up by her breasts and presses a pistol against her temple.


End file.
